bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dana
Dana is a villain who works for the Silver City based crime syndicate called "FORK" as a Lieutenant, answering directly to the organization's council of eight. She has recently been sent to the city of Town to start a new branch of FORK there, and has been placed in charge of operations there. Her current cover identity is that of a Private Detective for hire. Appearance Dana is a woman of medium stature who possesses shoulder length black hair and sharp, red eyes. Her real hair color is pink, but she dyes it black. Though Dana is female, she is often mistaken as male due to her menacing look and the clothes she wears (and a general lack of... chest area). She often sports Hawaiian floral shirts under a standard suit, a look often associated with gangsters in Korea. After her change in employment, so to speak, this style became much more apt, though she hasn't quite realized just how obvious it is. All it takes for her to disguise herself as a man is for her to roll up her sleeves, wear sunglasses, and pull her hair back into a ponytail. In the past she has been described as attractive by both men and women. Abilities/Powers Dana has the ability to strengthen her body to extraordinary levels. She can use her powers for prolonged amounts of time, and has very fine control over how much power she exerts at any given moment. * Superhuman Strength: '''She is able to punch through steel with ease, and has significant control over the amount of strength she exerts. With her strength at its absolute maximum, she is capable of killing a normal person by throwing a block of tofu at them. * '''Invulnerability: She is immune to physical attacks, to the point where she can be hit with a missile and emerge unscathed. She is also impervious to various harmful elements, such as drugs, viruses, chemicals, etc. * '''Heightened Senses: '''She has sharper-than-normal senses, to the point where she's able to smell a drop of blood in a tank full of water. It seems she also possesses a sixth sense, similar to an animal's instinct, but it is unknown if that is part of her abilities. The main downside to her powers is that the angrier she gets, the weaker she gets. The adrenaline can cause her power decrease to that of a normal person if she does not calm herself quickly. Personality Dana has a legendary short temper, earning her the nickname 'Mad Dog' among her peers. She will not hesitate to beat up her subordinates when she is mad. Still, despite this short fuse, she is quite sensible - she's capable of keeping her temper in check when necessary, and is willing to admit any of her wrongdoings immediately. Despite her profession and short fuse, Dana actually cares for people, especially those in need. She may come across as harsh and mean, but that belies her true nature as a caring individual. This contrasts heavily with her chosen lot in life, but also helps her to make connections with both victims and heroes alike that has earned her a reputation as a better person than those who she might work alongside. Many would still be surprised to learn that she used to be a hero herself, though. Trivia * Dana's favorite color is black. * Dana's favorite clothing combination is floral shirts and black suits. * Dana's favorite season is fall. * Dana has never dated anyone. * Dana was made fun of for her hair in high school, so she dyed it * She wears makeup, usually lip gloss. * She was very nervous as a child. * She doesn't take selfies. * She can hold her breath for 11 minutes.